


I miss you.

by AGiantNerd



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira Kurusu has the big sad, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it could be seen as platonic, DLC Personas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have the big sad, Implied Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira - Freeform, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Akira can't sleep after Goro dies but then decides to go find his body.(Made for vent)(I made myself cry, hurrah!)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, the thoughts aren't that bad but they still hurt. Also I say un-moving a lot, have fun with that.

‘How long has it been?’ Akira pondered in his head.

‘How long has it been since I have last seen Goro Akechi?’

Akira stared up at his ceiling. Lying in bed thinking about everything that has happened yesterday. 

Mainly how he has watched Akechi die.

At the very least he is sure he is dead, Futaba had said it herself that his presence had disappeared after the gunshot, but what if he somehow lived? It was a possibility.

Akira had been in denial ever since they left, telling himself that he would call or text him. He has probably sent about ten texts about now.

He was restless. His brain just wouldn’t let him rest at all.

So he did the one thing he could do, he decided he would prove if Akechi really was dead or not.

Tonight was the perfect night to do so, after all Morgana is staying with Futaba tonight and he is ninety percent sure that Futaba turned off the cameras and bugs.

He got out of bed and changed into his sweatshirt and sweatpants, trucking down the stairs and running out the door. 

He made it on to one of the late night trains and sat down, tapping his foot impatiently for what felt like an hour. After he made it outside of the Diet Building he immediately put in the keywords.

Masayoshi Shido.

Diet Building.

Ship.

Once there he silently made his way past the shadows, avoiding any fights if possible.

Finally he made it into the Breaker Room. The metal door was still down, blocking anyone who will try to break it.

Joker put his hands on the door and took a deep breath, “Izanagi!” he cried as an electricity shot threw his hands.  
The door, suddenly filled with power, began to slowly open.

When the door opened all Joker did was stand still, his breath hitched in his throat.

He should have stayed in bed.

He shouldn’t have bothered.

He felt his legs begin to shake as he moved forward, his hands shaking with fear.

He collapsed right next to Akechi’s un-moving body.

His head was covered in dry blood, a puddle was formed underneath him.

His eyes stared off into space as a smile graced his un-moving lips.

Akira went and removed his gloves, feeling the cold of Akechi’s body on his hands.

“Akechi…” Akira began, his voice wavering. “Y-your cold silly.” he dry chuckled to himself as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the corpse. 

He hugged the body close to him as he felt his eyes begin to water. “You dumbass.” He chuckled again before his breath began to pick up. 

“Wake up now, so I can bring you home….” his cheeks became wet with tears as he looked at the un-moving body in his hands. “Come on Akechi, we have more rival things to do…” his voice deepened as it felt like his throat was closing on him.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes as his breaths became faster as he choked on his own sobs. “Please?” he asked the air. “I-im sorry I-” he whispered as he tightened his grasp and sobbed.

He sobbed in the middle of the ground, “Please! Please come back!” He gasped out as he cried some more. “I'm sorry! I will be better I swear I'll-” he choked on the air as he sobbed harder, his tears staining Akechi’s outfit and landing on his face, almost making it look like he is crying as well.

Akira continued to sob while staring at the un-moving body. 

His cries echoed through the ship, it is a miracle that no shadows decided to go down to investigate. 

He choked once again on air as he heard a pair of footsteps behind him.

He couldn’t care less, maybe the universe was finally being kind to him by making him disappear off the face of the Earth.

It should have been him after all.

He could have saved him.

If only he had used Izanagi on the door before.

If only he had used his damn grappling hook to grapple Akechi towards him.

Or he could have used the grapple hook to replace Akechi with himself.

So maybe now he could join Akechi in the afterlife, he is sure no one would miss a failure of a leader. No one needed him to guide them, after all, they would be better without him.

What he got instead was surprising.

What he got was a hand rubbing his back.

What he got was someone hugging his side.

What he got was love.

Tears formed in his eyes as his body began to shake.

“We are sorry that we weren’t there earlier.” he heard Futaba whisper behind him.

“We can make a tiny shrine for him later.” Morgana suggested, “I heard people do that to respect the dead.”

Joker forced himself to stop shaking, “Yeah...that would be nice.” he mumbled, wiping the tears away from his face.

He got up slowly and then put on his gloves, taking one last look at the dead body of Goro Akechi.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that this fic now exists.


End file.
